


Seven decisions

by LucindaDespairQueen



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Canon Universe, Drama, Feels, Gen, M/M, Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Third Person, firewoodshipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 03:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16109519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucindaDespairQueen/pseuds/LucindaDespairQueen
Summary: Basen on episode 70 (and more) of Yu-Gi-Oh! Vrains. Soulburner meets Spectre, a Knight of Hanoi. Flame and Takeru discover the true behind Windy and Lightning purposes. What should Takeru do? What should also Playmaker do knowing that his most important person thinks that the war against the Ignises is the only answer? The war is just starting.(This is the second part of other fanfic that I'm writing but I wanted to post this first)





	Seven decisions

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I wanted to do an oneshot for Spectre/Soulburner but I ended with a big idea.

He arrived to the place. Everything was destroyed and before he decided talk to Flame, he saw a person. A guy with a white suit and white hair. "You are Spectre, right?" he said, the other smiled, very politely. "I was waiting for you, Soulburner." Spectre already knew who was him.

"Do you know me?" he asked, showing an insecure face. "... And everything you've done. That's the Fire's Ignis, right?" Flame looked at Spectre, suspicious. He already knew about him too. "You also know...?" He was ready to fight with cards or not. Spectre wasn't someone too sane.

After a reverence Spectre said, like he read his face quickly: "I don't have the intention to duel you." As he heard what Spectre said, his body relax. "I just finished cleaning the way, getting rid of the garbage."

"Cleaning the way?" He looked around. All that robots were damage because... Spectre won? He won all the duels?

"I will guide you up." Spectre turned his back. He wasn't sure what to do. "Guide me?" He asked as Spectre did a few steps. "Be careful, it could be a trap." Flame was sure of his warning.

"Please, don't ask anything." Spectre looked at him again, with that clear blue eyes. "Soulburner, you have to know the true about the Ignises." "The true about the Ignises?" He really don't understood what was going on. Probably he looked like a stupid repeating Spectre's questions.

"What do you mean?" Asked Flame, a bit angry. Spectre looked away, to the front of the stairs still talking, "When you see it, decide if you still want working with the fire Ignis." He and his partner looked to each other, wanting to know what was Spectre talking. "If you don't change your decision, you two will be the next _**to dissapear.**_ "

He swallowed, feeling his throat dry. Spectre looked very dangerous and yet a little disappointed when he said that words. He followed Specter through the palace in silence. It was a long hallway. He knew that Spectre told him to ask nothing, but he wanted know about him. He heard almost everything about the Knights of Hanoi thanks to Fujiki-kun even about the duels and Spectre was also one of the Lost Children. Just like him. "What's wrong, Soulburner?" Asked Flame. "Nothing special, Flame."

Spectre stopped. "Are you scared? Soulburner?" His voice was full of mock and that made him angry but he managed to keep calm. "No, just... I was wondering something about you." "Something about me?"

Suddenly, the Knight of Hanoi turned his back and got closer to him. Spectre found himself laughing at him... laughing about him. "Do you want to know about me? Ha. You know that I was part of profesor Kogami experiment, right? There's no more reason for you to know more about me." "... Have you always been happy with that?" Spectre did devilish smile. It seems that Hanoi and Revolver was everything for Spectre. He had so many questions but it was better to don't ask more to him because it could be dangerous and he already said too much. "Besides..."

He found himself against a wall. Spectre was strong and quick even when they were in Link Vrains. "What...?" "Besides, I know everything about you. I know who you are and why you are in the side of the Ignises and like I said before..."

Spectre came closer and he grabbed his right hand, kissing it with delicacy. "It would be a shame if I have to erase _**you~**_ " He smiled and he back to his position, walking again without looking at him again. Soulburner, Homura Takeru, felt his face burning of shame. Spectre was direct. He didn't know if he was joking but it felt like a flirting and that made him confused. "..." Flame, with the half of his body out of his duel disk, looking at him worried and then to the back of Spectre, angry. It's seems that Flame wanted to say to Spectre an indirect but nobody had the time to talk about that again because...

"You don't have your Ace anymore."

**Author's Note:**

> PS: Rinnn Craft inspired me for that last Spectre dialogue xD


End file.
